


Letters from Sebastian

by TexasRevoFan (Lemonsaresweet)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Bass is a surprisingly prolific writer, Dirty Talk, F/M, Letters, Pen Pals, old fashioned drunk dialing, old fashioned smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsaresweet/pseuds/TexasRevoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of letters written by Bass to Charlie while he's posted in Washington, D.C. and she's still back in Texas. Set after the show ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from Sebastian

Charlie,

Your dick of an uncle won’t write me back, so I’m writing this to make sure you’re all still alive down there. Things in Washington are shitty. I’ve got Tom Neville up my ass half the time, and I can see him trying to decide whether to kill me or kiss my ass. It changes more or less by the hour. Anyway, write me back for fuck’s sake so I don’t have to ride the train down there just to make sure you guys haven’t managed to get yourselves killed somehow.

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Charlie,

Thanks for the letter. I was really glad to get it, even if you pretty much just cussed me out. I’d expect nothing else from a Matheson. Glad to see you guys are doing fine. Sounds like you might be a little bored down there in Texas, though, since you underlined “NOTHING” is going on about six times. Any time you need a change of scenery, feel free to come on up to Washington. The train goes once a week, and our whiskey is a lot better (though Texas still wins for tequila).

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Charlie,

Nice to hear from you. Sorry to hear about Miles’ foot, though what the hell was the guy doing trying to use a push lawn mower on that weed patch he and your mom call their front yard? Good to know he’s healing up alright.

Yes, I was serious about you coming up to Washington. I have a couple spare rooms (rank has its perks), so you won’t even need to pay for a hotel if you don’t want. Up to you.

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Dear Charlie,

It was good seeing you last week. Would have been fun if you could have stayed longer, but I get that you promised Miles you’d go back. Since you disappeared for half a year after the Tower, I know he’s always freaked out about losing you. Still, not like he didn’t know where you were this time.

Hope you liked seeing some of the sights while you were here. Gotta be honest, I appreciated having the excuse to do something other than work. Not like I would ever go to the old tidal basin by myself, but I have to admit it ended up being worth seeing.

Anyway, everyone’s already asking when you’re going to be coming back. Susan and Annie especially won’t shut up about it (they say it’s easier to cook and clean for two). I keep telling them I don’t know. Think you might make the trip again sometime?

Sincerely,

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Dear Charlie,

Middle of next month (October, since who knows when the hell you’ll get this) would be great for you to come. Really, any time. You’re a pretty low-maintenance house guest. I will have to stock up on liquor, but then again I’m always stocked up, so…

While you’re here we should go see this new theater troupe that just started performing in town—apparently, they’re pretty good, funny. Give us something to do besides just drink every night (though we can drink before and after). Also bring your backpack because the Department of the Interior (ha) just cleared off some hiking trail along the Potomac, and it makes Secretary Johnson happy when people actually use it.

See you soon,

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Charlie,

I was going to wait to hear from you before writing, but you know me, I’m not very good at waiting. I hope I didn’t take things too far. You got on the train right after I kissed you, without really reacting, so I just want to make sure you’re not pissed off. And that I’m not going to wake up to another Matheson with a gun in my face.

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Dear Charlie,

I guess you wrote your letter to me before I sent mine to you. It’s times like this that I am so fucking pissed off at your parents for causing the Blackout because otherwise I could just pick up a phone and we could talk about this but instead it’s 1856 over here. Fuck.

Anyway, we’ll call this the Blackout equivalent of a drunk dial (not that you know what that is—ask Miles). Because I am drunk. And instead of dialing, I’m writing, and I’m going to send the courier before I sober up because I’ve convinced myself that this is a very good idea.

You asked me in your letter why I kissed you. Actually, I believe you said, “What the FUCK, Bass??” Well, Charlotte, what the fuck is: I like you. I like you and I wanted to kiss you, so I did. And I want to say it won’t ever happen again, but now that it’s happened once, I can’t promise that. In fact, I can pretty much promise you it will happen again, so if that’s not what you want, you might want to avoid coming back to Washington. But I hope you will come back.

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Charlie,

Haven’t heard from you since I last wrote. Just wanted to warn you, I’m coming to Austin on Wednesday the 10th. In case you need to go hide in Mexico or something.

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Charlie,

Remind me again why I went back to Washington last week? Or why you didn’t come with me? This sucks. I’m fucking going crazy here. Can’t stop thinking about you. Day or night, but it’s day that’s causing the most problems because then I end up with a fucking hard-on in the middle of a Cabinet meeting, and that’s just embarrassing. (Oh yeah, you probably shouldn’t read this with anyone else around.)

I keep thinking about how it felt having you in my arms. How you smelled, how you tasted. How you looked riding me, those delicious tits of yours bouncing up and down. (Fuck, now I’m hard again.) The way you were so wet for me, how tight your pussy was on my cock. How good it felt to finally have you, after what feels like years of wanting. Those were some of the best couple days I’ve had in a long time (other than the few hours I had to spend meeting with Blanchard instead of buried inside you).

Goddamnit. Why the hell are you in Texas and I’m here, and this stupid fucking letter is going to get to you before I can?

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Dear Charlie,

I really liked your last letter. A lot. I’ve got it by my bedside and read it every morning and every night. (Can’t take it, or read it, anywhere else, for obvious reasons.)

It is hell being away from you. Next time I see you, as soon as I can get you alone (which is going to be really fucking quickly), I’m going to pull off those tight jeans you always wear that drive me crazy. Your panties I’ll keep on, for a minute. Lick you through them. Touch you. Til you’re begging me for more, and then I’ll rip them off you (wear a pair you don’t like very much). Then I’ll bury my tongue in your hot cunt until you come for me, then use my cock to make you come again. Then, and only then, will I come too, fucking deep inside you, where you and I both know I belong.

Miss you, Charlie. Come to Washington as soon as you can. I can’t get away any time soon, but I need to see you.

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Charlie,

Can’t believe your visit is already over. Two weeks goes by way too fucking fast when you’re here, and unbelievably slowly when you’re not.

I’m writing to let you know I’ve asked the President to consider giving me a position in Austin. It wouldn’t be as high-level as what I’m doing now, probably, but I could still make myself useful. And be close to you, obviously. Let me know if that’s not what you want, and I’ll tell him forget it. Otherwise, if he gives me the opportunity, I’m taking it.

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Charlie,

The timing of your last letter was pretty good. The day after I got it, the President’s Chief of Staff called me in to tell me that they’ve considered it, and I’m being reassigned to Austin. I’ll still have to come to Washington pretty often, but it’s happening. I’m moving back to Texas, baby.

It’ll take me a couple weeks to transfer my responsibilities here to Neville (the guy is so obnoxiously happy, if I wasn’t even happier, I’d probably punch his face in). And then I’ll be on my way.

Oh, and in answer to your question, no I haven’t already gotten a place of my own, so yeah, staying with you for a while when I get down there sounds good. Really good. See you soon.

Love,

Bass

 

*             *             *

 

Dear Susan and Annie,

I know I haven’t kept in touch the way I should have in the year or so since I left—sorry about that. I hope keeping house for the Nevilles hasn’t been too much worse than it was doing it for me. I know Tom drinks less, but Julia complains more, so it’s probably a wash.

Anyway, enclosed is an invitation to Charlie’s and my wedding, and train tickets to Texas. Yes, you both were right, I was in love with her. Turns out she loved me too, so go figure.

Hope you can make it.

All my best,

Bass Monroe 

 

 

 


End file.
